


Empty Campus

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Implied Mpreg, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non Consensual, Omega Verse, Rape, heat - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in heat Randall attracts a brutish Alpha from Fear Tech, what will happen when Randy gets caught? WARNINGS: Graphic Non-Con, Slash, Knotting, Kinks. Pretty brutal, Not for the weak of heart or judgmental of mind. First Omega-verse fic I have ever written (Info inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Campus

**Author's Note:**

> First Upload here on Archive of our own.  
> My first time writing in the Omega-verse, so my info is VERY limited (So I didn't bring it up too much) If you know more about it Id be happy to accept tips/suggestions.
> 
> WARNINGS: Slash, Non-con, Suggested future Mpreg.
> 
> Omega verse: Living in a world of social/sexual hierarchy made by defined biological rules.
> 
> Alpha: Dominant. Goes into heat when Omega is in heat, Knots when aroused.
> 
> Beta: Subordinate to Alpha's.
> 
> Omegas: Lowest ranks in the hierarchy. Goes into heat once fertile.
> 
> Knotting: The widest area at the base of a canid mamals penis.
> 
> -Sorry in Advance

Randy ran through the campus grounds as a desperate Scare Tech student chased him down. Using his invisibility to confuse him momentarily as Randy quickly changed direction, only to find the large red monster had his scent and easily followed Randy despite his cloaking. Randy cursed to himself as the one time his special ability could help it let him down once again. The strong scent secreting from Randall's body only made his attacker more excited, Randy's body biologically ached for impregnation during his heat cycle, attracted the unwanted monster that went into a violent rage for the young Omega.

Sick of the chase the large one eyed Alpha got down on all fours and charged, propelling him with his back legs he jumped onto the lizard like monster. Randy turned his scales from the light violet to invisible just a second before the collision, throwing his attacker off his persist trail. The Fear Tech student was still able to grab hold of Randall's tail, causing him to fall hard into the dirt with a thud. His natural colours came back as the monster above him was able to get a better grip before Randall could struggle away. Tears streamed down the Omega's face as he found himself hopelessly pinned under the weight of the Alpha. Randy sobbed hysterically as he felt the larger monster's knee press down on his slim back. "Mike!" Randy screamed for the aid of his best friend "Mike help me!" His voice cracked as his eyes stung with tears and dirt, knowing Mike would not hear his pleas and being a Beta there was little Mike could do, besides get himself killed.

"Shut up!" The large brute howled, shoving Randall's face forcefully to the ground, Randy eyes lowered to see the other monsters throbbing member and large knot at the base of his penis. "P-please don't do this" He begged shamefully as the other monster lifted up Randall's backside by his now damaged tail.

"I said shut it!" He shouted striking the back of Randall's head with his fist, causing a massive headache, and would most likely lead to heavy bruising. Randall felt fear rush though his body as he desperately struggled, feeling the strangers member rubbing at his entrance threatening to enter. Randy felt himself giving up as his entrance began to drip with lubrication; obviously his body wanted something that he didn't.

Randall felt as the tip of his attacker's penis slide inside, his body adjusting to welcome the unwelcomed member. The monsters large rod slid in deeper just up to the swollen knot, Randy felt as the attacker's penis throbbed and twitch with excitement, burning with heat as his the thug's body began dripping with sweat. Randy closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body being starched with every thrust. The monster above breathed heavily as he thruster furiously, pushing his cock into Randall right up to the knot.

Randy squirmed and struggled as the knot relentlessly stretched his opening, causing him to chock and cough. His uncontrollable heaving caused his body to cramp around the hard abusing member; the monster above ignored the obvious signs of suffering and incoherent pleas of agony as he humped harder, with only climax on his mind. Randall's long slender body began the tremble against the ground. The pain he felt from being impaled on this student's member caused Randall's tears to stream consistently, as they dried out his tired red eyes and caused dirt to stick to his face.

The monster groaned loudly as he came in spurts into Randall's entrance, the cum filling Randall to the brim as he overflowed with the white sticky liquid. The Fear tech monster pulled out, obviously coming back to his senses as the animalistic instincts were quenched, Looking down at the mess he made unsure of what to do with himself, he ran off into the dark campus in a panic.

Randy's sobbing quieted as he just wanted rest; he closed his eyes, blinking out the last tears for the night. He curled up into a tight ball protecting his aching weak body as he wished for sleep to quickly wash over him and end his torment; hopefully he would wake up before students filled the campus the next day and found his broken and beaten body on the dirty floor.


End file.
